


Time Does Not Heal

by SimmeringSun



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: "The first time Meta Knight encountered the pink puffball, it had been fast and swift. There were no formal introductions offered, just a throw of a sword."Or the story of when Meta Knight met Kirby, met Galacta Knight, and then both.





	Time Does Not Heal

The first time Meta Knight encountered the pink puffball, it had been fast and swift. There were no formal introductions offered, just a throw of a sword.

Meta Knight had waited patiently as the pink puffball considered the sword for a long moment with a look of confusion. He looked up at the knight who offered no explanation; just a sword.

Meta Knight remembered being patient of the child’s considerations. He was a just a child after all. He didn’t bite out a snide remark when the child slowly walked towards the sword. He didn’t criticize him when the young puffball at first took the sword larger than him and staggered. The knight just blinked and waited on guard as the child inhaled the sword.

The moment he became Sword Kirby, the knight jumped off his platform and attacked with vigor.

“Not enough to kill, but enough to halt.”, Meta Knight had chanted in his thoughts.

“He’s just a child, my dear.”, Galaxia whispered to him as he knocked the child down with the flat of his sword. He had taken in the sword’s words but made no move to stop his attacks.

Kirby was in no way a better fighter than Meta Knight, but he was not beyond hopeless either. He had gotten a few swings at the knight much to his surprise

“Impressive.”, Meta Knight found himself saying outloud. There was no bite in the statement, no hostility laced in, and the puffball’s eyes lit up like stars. 

The knight was confused at this reaction. The young fighter glowed under such a simple offering of praise. He smiled brightly and said “You too.”

The knight was baffled. Here he was fighting the child without offering him an explanation, and the child was smiling like he won a gold medal.

“My name is Kirby.”, He said with confidence between the clashing of metal. Meta Knight somehow knew that this young child was about to make an impact on his life. 

 

The first time Meta Knight had met Galacta Knight, the first thing he noticed were his eyes.

Meta Knight looked at the burning orbs of pink and could practically feel the rage that was contained in them. This creature, the strongest in the world, was filled with so much hate and radiated a sense of prolonged suffering.

It made Meta Knight hesitate for a moment but he shook it off as the other knight charged toward him.  
“My dear…”, Galaxia said. She hesitated as if she knew something but stayed silent. Meta Knight didn’t call too much attention to it as he blocked Galacta Knight’s lance beam.

“The nerve of you.”, Galacta Knight said with seething hatred. “You’re not him, not him.”

Something about the familiarity of his voice made something in the back of Meta Knight’s mind wish to turn away from this fight. The voice seemed to have an echo of a voice he knew but couldn’t quite pinpoint. It made his stomach churn. Meta Knight did not understand the meaning of the knight’s words.

Despite the odd feelings, the knight charged on and gave his all. He focused so much on the wish to become stronger and more experienced that he blocked all feelings that festered quietly inside his mind, wishing to be known.

“My dear, my dear…”, Galaxia mumbled with a hint of panic in her voice as the knight gave no remorse to the other, as the other hate-filled knight gave none to him.

“Impressive.”, Meta Knight found himself saying and the other knight paused for a second with a look of hurt before charging again with more force than before

Meta Knight dodged swiftly at the attacks and as he knocked the other down and watched as Galactic Nova whisked the knight away with that same plastered smile, he wondered how a being can become so saturated in hate. 

 

Years upon years passed by and slowly Kirby began to grow up. The relationship between Meta Knight and Kirby began to grow from that first fight years ago into something complicated that resembled a father-son relationship.

They fought a lot less now. The only time the two really clashed was when they were training. Kirby made many friends and many enemies, and under the gazee of the watchful knight he began to grow.

“Meta Knight! Meta Knight!”, Kirby said as he jumped up and down. “Look!”

Kirby spun around and showed off the new addition to his body. 

“They look great Kirby.”, Meta Knight said honestly and Kirby’s smile grew larger at the approval.

The wings that had sprouted on Kirby’s back were pretty small but Meta Knight knew that they would grow as Kirby grew. They were a pure white with soft silken feathers, a beauty and gentleness that fitted Kirby well.

“Can you pleeeaassse teach me to fly? Pretty please?”, Kirby asked as he tugged gently on Meta Knight’s cape and gave him puppy-dog eyes.

“I don’t think you can fly with those just yet Kirby. They need to grow a little more.”, Meta Knight explained to the puffball.

“That’s going to take forever.”, Kirby said with a small huff. “It’s been a year and my horns haven’t even finished growing yet. How long are my wings going to take?”

“They’ll grow soon Kirby, do not worry.”, Meta Knight said.

“Ok, ok.”, Kirby said sadly. The knight frowned at seeing the child so sad.

“Hey, let’s go get ice cream to celebrate this occasion.”, Meta Knight offered and the child glowed.

“Yay!”, Kirby said. “Can I have strawberry flavored ice cream?”

“Sure.”, The knight said. A genuine smile formed under his mask. 

 

Even more years passed and soon Kirby was a teenager. He was a little bit more serious now but still held that kindness and generosity that he was well known for. He had droves of friends as well as droves of enemies.

His wings had grown into large and feathery beauties that allowed Kirby to do his new favorite thing; fly through the sky. Often when Meta Knight was flying on his ship with his crew he would look out and see the pink puffball waving at him while twirling through the air. It felt relieving to see that Kirby had grown up happily, something that Meta Knight didn’t get to do.

The most troubling thing about Kirby’s growing up was the growing part itself. Their species has been known to be rather short so Meta Knight’s height seemed normal to others, but in reality the knight was actually quite short for his species. It wasn’t a very big surprise when one day Kirby stood next to the knight and the knight noticed immediately the height difference. The knight avoided Kirby for a whole week after that day.

Kirby was truly growing up to be both a formidable and strong opponent. The knight was very proud of Kirby and how he managed to keep his generosity and kindness alongside his growing capabilities.

It was one day when Kirby came up to Meta Knight that really made him realize that Kirby was growing up.

“Meta Knight, I want to become a knight.”, Kirby. The knight blinked at this and looked over at the other.

“Oh? How come?”, Meta Knight asked.

“Because..”, Kirb began. He paused for a moment, his face scrunched up deep in thought before his eyes lit up. “I want to help people while looking cool and keeping certain morals. Kind of like you. Yeah, I want to become the greatest warrior that’s ever lived!”

Kirby spoke those words and something in Meta Knight cracked. The greatest warrior, Galacta Knight. Yellow horns and soft silken wings that resembled those of an angel. No, it just couldn’t be.

“I think that’s an excellent idea Kirby.”, Meta Knight said slowly. He couldn’t waver, he couldn’t tell Kirby. No, there was still the possibility that the two did not correlate at all. “To become a knight is hard work you know.”

“Then I’ll just work hard.”, Kirby said with a smile. “I can even get cool armor like you”

Meta Knight grimaced as Galaxia whispered calming words.

 

The next week Kirby ran up to Meta Knight with a piece of paper. It had a crayon drawing.

“I want to have armor like this! It’s pretty cool right?”, Kirby said proudly.

“Yes Kirby…”, Meta Knight said, his hands trembling. “It looks very formidable.”

There on the paper was a crude crayon drawing of a happy Galacta Knight.  
It was hard at first, but eventually Meta Knight accepted that Kirby was Galacta Knight. Seeing the puffball that he had practically raised donning the knightly armor of that warrior he fought so long ago made his heart twist.

He’d see Kirby’s bright and happy eyes behind that familiar mask and he’d think back on those eyes that looked at him with seething hatred.

“You’re not him, not him”, that knight once said. Meta Knight did not know what he meant by this statement laced with venom.

To make matters worse, Galaxia had started to avoid talking to him. Each time she talked she spoke in a sad voice.

“You are sad, but I do not understand why.”, Meta Knight told the sentient sword.

“My dear, you cannot understand the woe I bare.”, She said and then stayed silent no matter how many questions Meta Knight asked her afterwards.

The knight just didn’t understand. Dreamland was in a state of peace besides the silly antics that King DeDeDe sometimes carried out. There was nothing to cause grief or turn Kirby down a dark path. It was all a bad omen that kept Meta Knight awake at night staring up at the sky.

“Are you happy Kirby?”, Meta Knight asked Kirby one day.

“Yeah, I’m happy. Why? Is something the matter?”, Kirby asked in confusion.

“No. No, nothing is wrong.” 

 

It was on a cloudy day when the peace that shrouded Dreamland for so long was broken.

“Please watch out today my dear.”, Galaxia had told Meta Knight that morning.

“You know something. Why do you not tell me what it is?”, Meta Knight asks.

“My beloved, I dearly wish I could.”, Galaxia said in a whisper.

Meta Knight considers this warning and heeds it with caution. Something was going to happen that day and he needed to make sure the young knight was ok.

The knight made his way outside and searched for the young puffball everywhere. He made his way to all of Kirby’s favorite spots including Kawasaki’s restaurant and finally the small pond he would often fish at but there was still no sight of Kirby.

Meta Knight sighed as he looked into the pond that was clear as day and pure as gold. He was about to walk away until he noticed something that lay in the grass next to the pond. When he walked over, and he saw that it was Kirby’s beloved fishing rod that he had kept ever since he had started fishing as a child. Kirby would never just leave it out here like this.

“Kirby?”, Meta Knight called out as he looked around. When no response was made, he stood silently and listened, hoping to catch a shred of sound that may lead him to the puffball. He heard the faint whispering click-clack of metal clashing in the distance and his stomach filled with dread. He pushed the dread down and wielded Galaxia.

“My dear, my dear..”, Galaxia whispered.

“Kirby!”, Meta Knight rang out as he rushed to where the sound was coming from.

“Meta Knight!”, Kirby yelled as he saw his mentor.

“Ah, so the beloved hero of Dreamland has finally come to play?”, A familiar voice asked with a snicker. The voice was his own, his own from that other world that hid behind the mirror.

“How? We destroyed the mirror!”, Meta Knight said.

“Objects that are broken can be put back together you know, no matter how well the pieces are hidden. It’s too bad the same cannot be said of you when I am through!”, Dark Meta Knight said and moved away from his fight from Kirby and charged at the other.

“Do not interfere with this fight Kirby.”, Meta Knight tells the young knight and he nods.

“You got this Meta Knight, I know you do.”, Kirby said and Meta Knight can sense his unsure smile even with the mask on.

“My beloved soul..”, Galaxia whispered.

The two knights clashed and were neck to neck. Soon between all their clashing, they made their way back to the pond that was clear as day.

“It’s time to end this! My revenge will finally be taken out!”, Dark Meta Knight said confidently.

“Is that so? You haven’t even inflicted a single blow on me.”, Meta Knight said.

“Perhaps not yet.”, Dark Meta Knight said.

“Do not let that sword hit you.”, Galaxia says.

“To think that we are under the same name. You have so many feelings and countless rules that you subject yourself to. To think that you haven’t discarded that worthless puffball yet. I left mine to rot ages ago!”, The dark knight says sinisterly and Meta Knight can feel his blood run cold at those words.

“You are a monster.”, Meta Knight says.

“That may be, so but at least I am not you.”, Dark Meta Knight says. Not him. 

“You’re not him, not him.”, Those words that knight had said long ago now held meaning. 

Meta Knight froze at this realization and the other knight took this to his advantage and managed to nick the knight on his side.

“Game over.”, The dark knight says with a deep laugh and Meta Knight gives him a look of confusion.

“It is merely a scratch, this is far from ov-”, The knight begins but stops dead in his tracks as the world around him begins to spin. The lights around him become too saturated. Suddenly the sun is way too bright.

“What did you do?”, Meta Knight asks hazily.

“I came prepared, idiot knight. My sword is coated in a fast acting toxin. You should be dead in, oh I don’t know, ten minutes?”, The knight says.

“No!”, Kirby yells as he charges towards the evil knight. 

“Stay back you fake knight, or else I’ll take those ten minutes away and kill him right now.”, The knight says as he grabs the infected knight and points his sword at him. Kirby stops in his tracks.

Through his hazy vision, Meta Knight can see the terrified look on Kirby’s face, begging, and pleading for the knight to give him a solution to this situation but Meta Knight could not come up with a thing.

His head began to pound and the world began to spin.

“I’m so sorry, please you must understand, I couldn’t tell you dear soul, I am bound.”, He hears Galaxia’s pleading faintly.

“Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment? I have spent years trying to find all of the pieces of the mirror so I could finally get revenge on you Kirby and I’ve decided on the perfect plan. First, I’m going to kill the knight. Then, I’m going to destroy your precious planet Popstar, and then finally I will kill you.”, The knight says.

“No, I won’t let you!”, The young knight cries out.

“Oh? Well, let’s see about that.”, The malicious knight said and with a flip of the wrist he took the mask off the captured knight.

“Any last words, pathetic knight?”, Dark Meta Knight asked Meta Knight.

Meta Knight’s mind swam.

That knight with hate-filled eyes that was doomed to a crystal, that could not be what Kirby becomes. 

He attempts to open his mouth, tell Kirby to never succumb to that hate. Tell him to not become that Knight of Destruction. 

But he couldn't. All he could do was stagger and attempt to keep his balance.

“Kirby….”, He barely managed to get out as he saw those wide eyes filled with fear. 

“Wow, how touching. Well, time's up.”, The dark knight says.

“My dear soul, I will never forgive myself. Thank you so much for everything.”, He heard Galaxia promise.

“Please no, this will not solve anything!”, He heard Kirby cry.

And before the knight can assure them both, he felt the cold steel of his mirror self’s sword go through him. 

The other knight let him go and as Kirby screamed and ran to the fallen warrior, the knight fell into that clear pure pond and made it red with his blood.

**Author's Note:**

> The theory/hc that Galacta Knight is Kirby in the future is really intiguing to me. This story is the only story of mine where this theory applies unless otherwise stated. I plan on making a fic centered around Sir kibble next.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
